The Trivial Pursuit
by SuperOreoMan
Summary: You must do everything in YOUR power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward." When Edward's mother falls ill, this is what she demands of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. How much does she know? This is the untold story of Elizabeth Mason.
1. Chapter 1

** Whoo-hoo!!! **

**I don't own Twilight. Kid's name would NOT be Renesmee if I did.**

**Ok, so this chapter's pretty much love mush, but I promise it will get better. I think I would go insane if the whole thing was love mush. **

***Shudders***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Elizabeth****'s POV**

I gazed lovingly into Everett's burgundy eyes as he inhaled and we both sighed in content. We were sitting in my backyard on a swinging bench watching the gorgeous sunset. My son Edward was playing with a turtle he had found by the small stream that ran through the woods behind our house. I watched as he waddled along behind it, ran around it in circles of excitement, and tried to pet it's head gently before it could pull back into it's colorful shell. He squealed in excitement as the turtle permitted him to touch it for the slightest amount of time before burying itself in it's shell once again

"Mom! Mom! I touched it! I touched it!"

"What did it feel like?" I asked him with an eagerness only a mother could muster. I smiled as I watched his almost six-year-old face contort into a thoughtful expression.

"Um, well, sort of like, um…" Everett and I laughed quietly at his loss for words.

"Did it feel rough, and leathery?" Everett prodded helpfully in his smooth, silken voice.

"Yeah, that's it!" Edward's face lit with excitement and a touch of uneasiness. I recognized that he, like most humans, could tell that there was something different and unknown about Everett's untold beauty.

Everett put his arm around me as Edward scampered away to the stream once again. His cold embrace cooled me modestly on this warm July evening, and I slowly lowered my head onto his shoulder; knowing the danger of moving too fast.

"You smell exquisite, love," he breathed slowly. "As always." He looked down at me and smiled. Then he whispered, "Don't move…"

Everett slowly lowered his mouth down to my face and, with little hesitation, kissed my cheek. I flushed at his touch, and he immediately leapt ten yards away, a pained expression on his face. He looked up at me shamefacedly.

"I-I need to…uh," Everett said uncertainly.

"I'm sorry," I began dejectedly.

"It's getting late anyway. I shall go now," he continued gravely. He blew me a kiss, I 'caught' it, and held it to my heart. Everett smiled, turned away, and bounded off swiftly. I already missed his presence.

"Edward!" I shouted into the thin forest of saplings. As he jumped out of a bush near the edge I laughed inwardly at the sight of him; covered in leaves, twigs, dirt, and wet up to his thighs. As he neared, I collected myself and became the stern, yet loving, mother.

"Yes, ma?" he said sheepishly, knowing that he would be scolded for his soiled apparel. But he looked so adorable…. How could I reprimand him? So instead, I smiled, and he looked hopeful.

"Get yourself cleaned up," I began, "and I will get you a glass of milk. Then we'll read." I read to him every night, a chapter of one book or another, while the radio played classical music in the background.

He ran inside happily, stripped down to his boxers, scrubbed himself clean, and pulled on his nightwear. Then he ran into his room, where I was waiting patiently, and plopped down into bed, his legs crossed. I handed him his milk and began to read his current favorite, _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_.

* * *

When Edward was sound asleep, I pulled the covers tightly around him, pushed his constantly untidy hair out of his peaceful face, and kissed him on the forehead. I turned the lamp off and quietly closed the door.

"Hello again."

I started at the sound of his voice. I clutched my hand to my chest and breathed out in relief; my heart beating wildly.

"You can't keep sneaking up on me like that!" I scolded. "One day you're going to give me a heart attack."

"I would never," he scoffed as we walked together into the living room. We sat down on the mildly comfortable couch and I snuggled close to his side. It was cooler now and I shivered at his touch. He tugged the quilt down from the back of the couch and enveloped me inside it with one swift movement. I stubbornly poked one hand out to hold onto his.

We sat there for a while and just talked, each enjoying the sound of the other's voice. I looked up into his crimson eyes and he looked down into my green ones. He was fiddling with my hair and found a silver one.

"Oh no! Pull it out!" He tugged gently at my sardonic request, and I winced slightly. He held the strand in his palm and it almost matched his skin; both of which contrasted greatly with his own hair. It was a deep black in an army style cut, and looked all the darker in comparison to his pale skin. He had a perfect and straight nose, a finely squared jaw, and petite yet full lips. He had large muscles, but not so large that they looked disturbing, and when standing he reached about 6'3". He was perfect.

"You should get to sleep," Everett declared as I tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. He picked me up effortlessly and brought me to my room. I shooed him out of the room and then changed into my nightgown. He stepped back into the room when he heard the faucet turn on. I washed my face and brushed my hair and teeth. I walked over to him slowly and pecked him on the cheek.

"Goodnight," I yawned tiredly. It was late.

"Goodnight," Everett replied briskly before picking up a book and walking out into the living room where he spent his nights. I wound and set my alarm clock, got into bed, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Riiiiiiiiiiiing!_

_Riiiiiiiiiiing!_

_Riiiiii—_

I grabbed the clock and unset it. I stretched out of bed, got dressed, washed up, put my hair up, and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. I boiled some water and made oatmeal and coffee with it. I put some honey into the oatmeal and went to wake Edward up. On the way to his room I saw Everett laying across the couch, totally engrossed in the book.

"Good morning!" I called to him quickly before hurrying into Edward's room. I cracked open the door to find him already awake and struggling to get his pants on.

"Oh, Eddy." I walked over to him to help him out and he looked self-conscious. He had been putting them on backwards. After Edward finished getting dressed I brushed his hair and we had breakfast. I packed his lunch as he gathered his books and book bag.

"If you don't get a move on you're going to be late!" Everett called from the kitchen.

"All ready?" I asked Edward. He nodded. "Alright let's go."

I walked him to school every day, because he was only five. His school was just down the road.

"How many days left again?" I asked him like I didn't already know.

"Eight! Eight! Eight days of school left!" He said excitedly. He took my hand as we crossed the street and didn't let go until we arrived at his school. After giving me a quick little hug, Edward walked into his school, and I walked home.

This short walk gave me some time to think. About how much Edward and Everett meant to me. About the life Everett and I could never have. About the risk I was taking in being with Everett. And it was a risk, because my blood was so uncommonly and absolutely tantalizing to Everett, and that very same blood ran through Edward's veins. But I couldn't stop seeing Everett, no matter the hazard.

I was putting myself in danger.

Worse, I was putting my _son_ in danger.

All because I was in love with a vampire.

* * *

**Yeah, it is pretty comical that all their names begin with 'E'. But I really liked 'Everett', and i didn't choose the other names.**

**Please, _please_, _PLEASE_ review!!! Ideas/suggestions, critiques, questions, predictions, _anything_, even poems (as another author suggested) would be terrific! You have no idea how great it is to get a review and think 'wow, they took _a minute _out of their day to review _my story'_. More reviews make me happy and therefore write faster!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Your Pal,**

**SuperOreoMan**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know much about what went on in 1906-ish, so sorry if I have some info wrong. **

**I'm so happy! I got more than four reviews in one chapter (which is more than I can say for my other stories)!!! Thank **_**all **_**of those who reviewed--a ton!!! It made me REALLY happy!!!**

**And now to answer some questions!**

Emily: Keep reading…

Vampishelf: Keep reading… She's not happy about it, but, as I will state in the next chapter, Everett only feeds on the dying and _really_ bad criminals, like rapists and murderers and stuff.

Completely Dipendente: Edward is completely human, and thank you!

**Thanks again for the reviews!**

**This story is dedicated to the asterisk, because it's good for stuff like, *sigh* and *grins evilly*. **

***grins **_**happily**_*****

**Enjoy!**

**Elizabeth's POV**

When I got home from my job as a part-time receptionist at the mayor's office, I collapsed into the couch. I checked my watch; Edward would be home soon. I sighed as I began to stand.

"Don't worry, Liz, I'll get him." And with that, Everett swept down to give me a light kiss, and was out the door.

I sat there and relaxed until I heard the door open. A grin sprouted across my face.

"Mom, I'm home!" my little angel squealed as he ran into the house. I got up and gave him a big hug that he only resisted a bit.

"Guess what? I get to do a, a… a report on any aminal I want! I get to find out stuff about it, then show a picture or something of it to the class! I chose a mountain lion; they're my favorite. I think I want to carve one, or make one out of clay…" The stream of words came to an uneasy halt. Edward eyed me quizzically, then his eyes became sad, as if he was remembering something depressing. He looked up at me.

"Mom, are we… going anywhere today?" he inquired slowly.

"No, I don't believe we are." I wondered what he was getting at. "Did you _want_ to go somewhere?"

"I'll just go outside," he evaded my question.

I couldn't understand. What was going on in his five-year-old mind?

I sighed, knowing that I _wouldn't _understand unless he chose to explain it to me, and began picking up around the house. My night shift as a nurse started at 9:30, so I had about six hours. I was walking into the kitchen when the date caught my eye.

I froze.

My breath caught.

I'd almost forgotten.

Today was the date of the anniversary. The third anniversary.

My vision blurred with unshed tears.

Three years ago today, was the day that my husband died.

* * *

Edward, Everett, and I were on our way to the cemetery. We went to Edward Senior's grave every year, on the day of his death. Edward knew this, and that was why he'd looked so bewildered and gloomy earlier.

After I had realized this, I had gone outside to talk with him.

"Honey? Do you know what day it is?" I had asked softly.

He'd nodded solemly.

"And that's why you… why you wanted to know if we were going anywhere? Oh, Eddie, I'm so, so sorry," I'd said after he nodded again blinking back tears. He remembered very little about his father, but what he could remember was all good. Then Everett came out of nowhere and placed his icy hand on my shoulder.

I bent down to hug Edward, then looked into his beautiful green eyes and smiled.

"We'll go. I promise"

I was jolted out of my reverie when Everett opened the big, screeching, heavy, metal gate that led into the burial ground. We walked in slowly.

Edward was holding flowers for his father's grave. Lilies. The kind Edward Sr. had always brought me on Tuesdays when he got home. As we marched towards his grave, Edward took my left hand and Everett my right. Everett squeezed carefully. He knew how much I had loved him.

Then we were there. His headstone read, "In Beloved Memory of Edward Jeffery Mason. Cherished Father, Husband, and Uncle. 1855-1903. _May he rest in peace._"

I took a deep breath and remembered…

We met at the library, of all places. He was a missionary, spreading the faith to those who had none, or little. Edward had been preaching in the library to extend his belief to scholars, who could, in turn, teach them to others. I was almost 17, he was just 22.

I had walked into the room Edward was speaking in and stood near the entrance, just listening. The speech was powerfully revitalizing. He looked deep into everybody's eyes as he spoke; from one person to the next. Suddenly, he was looking at me. His eyes, they were an endless hazel abyss, begging for one to enter his thoughts. He had dark brown hair highlighted with bronze streaks that his son inherited. His petite nose was bent a little, as if it had been broken and hadn't healed correctly, and he held his head up purposefully. As our eyes met, I felt a zip of electricity down my spine, and he paused his sermon. He blinked, and suddenly started speaking once again; even more invigoratingly than before. For the whole rest of the preaching, his eyes bored into mine and he seemed to speaking to me alone. I was lost in his lovely eyes.

After he finished, he shook hands with numerous beings, all the while sneaking glances in my direction. When the room had cleared, he slowly made his way over to me.

"Hello," he'd said softly as he held out his hand. "I'm Edward Mason."

I took his hand and was immediately confronted with another jolt of power; this one stronger and spreading throughout my body in a not unpleasant way. I quickly released his hand as his eyes widened as if he'd felt it too.

"I'm Elizabeth Schlieght," I looked down nervously; blushing, I know it. I peeked up through my bangs, and he was looking away awkwardly, too.

"Well, it was nice meeting you but I've got to go—"

"I need to leave, but I very much enjoyed your speech—"

We started speaking at the same time, broke off, and laughed uneasily. We said goodbyes, went our separate ways, and ended getting married a year and a half later.

When I was expecting Edward the second, Edward the first got me a beautiful bracelet with a dazzling heart-shaped crystal charm, and promised we'd be together, always.

Edward unexpectedly broke that promise when he went on his first out-of-country missionary duty. He had gone to Spain to spread his faith and had caught the cursed Spanish Influenza. Edward Junior was twenty months, and the last time we saw my husband after he left for Spain was in a coffin, at his visitation.

These memories brought tears to my eyes. I was brought back into the present by a little Edward tugging on my blouse telling me it would be all right.

Would it be alright? I had loved him so much… But now I had Everett. Everett, Edward…. If Edward were still alive, how could I possibly choose? _Could _I choose? Was it possible to love two people at once?

I think I did. Even if he was gone, I still felt love towards Edward. Everett _and _Edward.

_My _Everett, and _my _Edward.

**Just to let everybody know, I like to keep my stories as close to the actual book as possible; I don't like to change what the author wrote.**

**OK, so yes, Edward Sr. is dead. Sorry, but I didn't want her to be a cheater. Believe me, in the end, it will be much better this way. And the book only said he died of the first wave of the Spanish Influenza, not when or where.**

**I don't actually know if Elizabeth's maiden name is ever mentioned, so I made one up. Yay!!! (It's pronounced 'slate', by the way)**

**And I am very aware I spelled 'animal' wrong, I just thought it would be cute for little Eddie to say it that way since he's, like, five.**

**Questions? Comments? Critiques? Predictions? Suggestions? Review 'em!**

**Yours Truly,**

**SuperOreoMan**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Really**_** guys? Not a **_**single review**_**? (sorry, HeartTheCullens, you don't count 'cause you're my friend ;) I am very disappointed. And sad.**

**This chapter starts out kinda fast, but I like it that way, so HA!**

**This chapter is dedicated to... the little heart sign that I don't know how to make. *tear***

**Enjoy!!**

**Everett's POV**

* * *

I was on my way to the store to pick up some groceries for Liz while she was at work. I saw my reflection in the midday-sun-lit front windows of the stores I was passing. My darkened red eyes glowered menacingly back, and my posture was one to warn people back. The back of my throat itched dreadfully. I held my breath as I passed through a small crowd of teenagers heading to the park, and yet I could still smell the sweet scent of their blood, hear their seductive pulses…

I should not have been out. I should have waited until after feeding to leave.

I winced as I thought the word 'feed'. What I did, what I had done, it was disgusting. People shouldn't have to die just because I got… thirsty. But I had tried not feeding at all, when I first realized what I was. It's even worse than just, well, killing _one _person and getting it done with. I became frenzied, and, as much as I pains me to admit, I killed many people, more than needed to die.

So I'd found a different approach. I was still a murderer, but I didn't feel quite as bad. I only feed upon people who are planning on or have killed or raped somebody. They deserve it. But if I can't find any criminals, I still have to feed somehow, so I use people that are on their deathbed _for sure_. If they have any chance of survival, I leave them be. Even those who have _just _died, as in still warm from life, are better than some innocent and very alive person who has their whole life ahead of them.

I turned around; I was going to feed first. A few minutes later, I was in the woods at the edge of town, sifting through the stream of psyches that were drifting towards me. I was looking for dark or hardly perceptible ones, meaning the vessel was thinking sinister thoughts or close to death. A wave of ominous ness crept into my scope and I began to head in that direction.

I soon came upon a man of about 40 tugging along a small girl of about 13. She looked scared, but as if she was _too _scared to do anything at all, and alarm was emitting from her like heat from a blaze. I growled passionately at all the danged evils in this world. I slowly approached them from behind, blocking out the man's intentions. The girl noticed me immediately and a hopeful look spread across her face. This propelled me to go faster.

I swept up behind him with inhuman speed, plucked him from the ground, and held him by his neck against a tree. Then I turned to the now more frightened than ever girl, who backed up as if she was next. It was then that I chose to use the full brunt of my gift.

You see, with my gift, I can sort of change the content of ones memories, and therefore mind, to that of which I want it to be. I can sense someone's 'psyche', then enter their memories and alter them to fit my needs; somewhat push false memories into a being's head. I can't exactly read minds, but I can get the gist of the persons thoughts altogether and at the time. I don't _like_ to use it, but in cases like this, it was necessary.

So I sensed her consciousness, and allowed myself entrance. I sensed her fright and wonder at who, and _what_, I was. I immediately pushed the memory of me out, and replaced it with one of a chance person who happened to come across her and the man tackle her abductor and tell her to run. Her eyes unglazed, and she whipped around and ran.

I then, holding the steadily bluer male still by the neck, easily snapped his neck painlessly, and ran with him into the woods. I found a nice little clearing hidden by surrounding dense undergrowth, and set him down in the center. My mouth would have been watering had I still been alive. The burning in my throat accelerated eccentrically and I was ready to begin, as bad as I felt about it.

_Snap!_

The cracking of the leaf's stem drew me from my focus. I whipped around with vampiric speed to find my pursuer. I saw nothing. I heard nothing. Not even a pulse, other than a deer standing roughly seven meters away. Then a thought struck me: whatever had made the almost soundless noise had to be… a vampire.

I snarled. It couldn't have _my _prey!

I shook my head violently to make those animalistic thoughts leave my head. I glanced back regretfully at the still warm body of the evil man and crept silently forward. After about fifteen feet, the brush gave way to another clearing, this one also containing a vampire. He was in the hunting stance.

I sniffed the air. All _I_ could smell were several birds, rodents, a raccoon, three frogs, a snake and the deer. Had this vampire gone insane? Could vampires hallucinate? Because there were no humans, but mine, for miles.

I froze as I saw him tense and leap… at—the deer? Was something the matter with this vampire? He promptly slaughtered the deer without so much as a bloodstain on his white coat. It looked like it may have been a doctor's coat…

I watched in amazement as the figure began to _feed _from the deer. He drained it easily, then buried the remains. I gradually stood up, just staring at him.

He must have felt my eyes on the back of his head, because he turned around swiftly and took me in. My body took an involuntary step back; his eyes were _golden_! Honey-colored hair and matching eyes stared back, friendly. He looked as if he was about to speak, when suddenly, drunken voices could be heard approaching us. I tried to get a feel of his aura, in case we were to meet again, but mostly to find out how this was _possible_. All I felt was kindness, loneliness, and the same, yet slightly dissipated, self loathing that I felt towards myself.

"I feel like a monster, too," I whispered, too low for the approaching humans to hear. He looked slightly surprised, and greatly interested, but instead of inquiring how I knew what I did he just murmured this:

"I don't anymore."

He gestured to the deer before looking me in the eye one last time, smiling, and bounding off.

He changed my existence forever.

* * *

After the strange vampire had left, I returned to the man, who now looked much less appetizing. I decided to try this bizarre new way of life, ran toward the city, and placed the man where the girl had run away from. Now I felt terrible about ending his life needlessly, even if he was, well, evil. I didn't think the memory I had pushed into the girls head would recall any facial details of a real person, so I wasn't sentencing anyone. I then returned to the forest and sought out a deer.

Although I was searching for a deer specifically, the first large animal I came across was a boar, and I didn't think it _really _mattered. Besides, I vaguely remembered having a love of pork in my human life. I think.

I caught the animal, and the catch itself brought more pleasure than before. Because I killed humans as painlessly as I could, my animal instinct was never really quenched, until now, when there was an actual, yet small, fight.

The boar was unsuspecting at first, but, as I was unfamiliar with animal feeding, I didn't expect the boar to realize I was there so quickly. Animals have much better hearing and sense of smell than humans, and I had forgotten that. I swiftly ran towards it, and in it's own defense it barreled towards me, tusks piercing. There was a crack on impact as one tusk broke at the tip, and the animal squealed in fear as I lifted it from the ground. I received three unexpected kicks in the face, which would cause anybody, vampire or not, to drop what they were holding. It tried to struggle away, but my animal instincts kicked in and I rapidly ended it's life.

As the excitement of the kill wore off, I realized I now had to drink it. The thought was not compelling, but the aftereffect was. I painstakingly began to empty it's veins. It was much less satisfying to my body than human blood, but more satisfying to my soul, and it quenched my thirst almost the same. I gleefully realized; I could get used to this.

* * *

"Everett, what took so long?" came a worried voice from the dining room as I entered the house.

"I fed," I replied bluntly, as I set down the groceries and began to put them away. Liz came in, looked at me with that conflicted look she always gets when I speak of feeding, and helped me with the putting away of food. We were both silent; me because I couldn't wait to tell her about my discovery, and she because of muddled thoughts.

When we finished, I walked her into the lighted living room to explain to her my new discovery. She looked up at me when I told her I had something important to tell her, a look that soon turned quizzically.

"What?" Automatically I reached for my face. She furrowed her brow.

"You… your eyes…" she trailed off, thoughtful.

"My, eyes?" I walked to the bathroom, looked into the vanity mirror, and saw that they were a color in between the bright red color they had been and the golden color of the strange vampire's. I grinned like some sort of deranged idiot.

"They're… Orange?" Liz was looking at me like knew I was keeping something from her.

So I told her about the strange vampire I had met, and about how _he _fed. When I told her I had converted to his ways, she looked delighted, and said it was no worse than hunting!

So she got ready for her night shift as a nurse, and I pulled down my favorite book of all time, _Wuthering Heights_, and sat down on the couch to read until she returned.

**

* * *

**

If anybody needs any clarifications, or has any questions about Everett's gift, please feel free to ask. I know I didn't mention them before, but, as he says, he does

_**not **_**like to use them.**

**In the next few chapters, the years are going to go by **_**really **_**fast; as in, I may be skipping/summarizing two or three years at a time. Sorry about this, I didn't plan the timeline correctly while drawing out the plot for this story, and it's the only way I fell things can work out.**

**I think I will require at least 5 REVIEWS before I will publish my next chapter. C'mon, it doesn't take **_**that **_**long!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**

**Your Pal, **

**SuperOreoMan**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Really**_** short chapter; sorry. But it's important for the rest to work. I wanted to make it longer but…. I didn't.**

**Enjoy!**

Deep within the castle in Volterra, Italy, a tall, black-haired, smoky-eyed vampire beckoned for someone to come rinse the bloodstained floor of the chamber they were in. A short, blond-haired vampire in the corner flicked a switch causing sprinklers to rain down water from the ceiling. The smoky-eyed vampire relished in the liquid's wetness, not really noticing the temperature. As the water was turned off and the last of the blood washed away through the drain in the floor, another vampire approaches the smoky-eyed one.

"Yes, what is it Demitri?"

"Aro," Demitri bowed his head in respect. "It has come to our attention that a human has been made aware of our existence. Somewhere in North America."

This sparked some interest in Aro, and two other ancient vampires sitting on either side of him.

"Has this human spoken of us to others?" came a raspy voice to Aro's left.

"No, Marcus," Demitri replied to the voice. "But you can never be too careful—"

"How long has this human known?" Aro interrupted curiously.

"Ah, we are, uh, not precisely sure… quite some time, I do believe—" Demitri stumbled.

The third smoky-eyed vampire sat listening intently, but said nothing.

"I would like to meet this human," Aro began slowly.

"And the vampire that gave us away to them," Marcus finished darkly.

"I wonder," Aro continued after a short pause, disregarding what Marcus had said. "Why they have not said anything, or why the vampire told them in the first place." He shrugged, then began a conversation with is wife. Demitri's eyes widened.

"Are-are we to do nothingabout it?" he questioned, flustered. "Shouldn't we pursue them?"

"No," Aro laughed. "This is a trivial matter; we shall deal with it later."

Demitri could tell he'd been dismissed. He swiftly exited the chamber and pondered what had been said. He guessed the hunt would be insignificant; for now. The human hadn't said anything yet, but what if it changed its mind? They were such an unpredictable species.

But until later, or something more severe than time, Aro was right. It _would _be quite a… Trivial Pursuit.

**Muahaha! The way I worked the title into the story makes me happy! :P**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter takes place three years after Everett meets **_**Carlisle **_**(yes, for those wondering it was Carlisle) and became a 'vegetarian' vampire. I didn't want there to be such a huge gap, but there was, so deal with it.**

**I kinda had to force myself to write this chapter, because I'm working on another story that I'm a lot more into, and so I wasn't really in the mood to write this one. And it's a ****mostly**** (as in not comeletely) filler chapter. So sorry if it sucks.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Everett POV**

The wind shrieked as it gusted through the trees, blowing debris high into the air. Nine-year-old Edward trembled against his mother, who in turn was leaning against me. A huge explosion of thunder shook the house above as we hid in the cellar from the terrible storm above.

"How much longer is this going to last?" Liz begged to no one in particular. It was late spring, and the weather was almost pleading for a tornado to touch down. Edward was too frightened to move as we heard wreckage being thrown into the side of the house.

I would have gone up to check for them, as I couldn't get hurt by mere flying debris, but I didn't want to leave them to fend for themselves should the house collapse. Elizabeth pulled Edward over her lap and in between us, I assume so that he'd be more protected if anything… bad were to happen. I wrapped my large arms around them both protectively, ignoring the urge of my instincts to rip their deliciously pulsing throats out.

We sat there for at least another two hours before the storm died down. Edward and Elizabeth had eventually fallen asleep with some urging from me, and were huddled together with a blanket around them to keep my cool arms from making them cold. I stayed where I was for another half and hour before unraveling myself from them and quietly walking up the stairs. I cautiously opened the door, bracing myself for some awful damage. I blinked in surprise when there was none. With all that ruckus, I'd assumed the worst.

I walked through the house to see if everything was fine. The worst damage I saw was some knocked over items and a window that had been shattered by an airborne hoe that was now stuck through the wall opposite the window of entry. But when I looked outside, the situation was much worse.

The small playground I'd built for Edward on his sixth birthday was completely destroyed, as was the old unused barn that had been in the corner of the property. The saplings on the edge of the thin woods behind the house had been torn from the ground, their remains scattered about. Other items that were not from this property littered the ground; a splintered doghouse, a doll, hay that had been strewn across the lawn, a dead pheasant, a tricycle, and a lawn chair that would never again hold even child of the lightest proportions. There were other things as well, broken and not, that had been flung from their original places and into the side of the house, to the ground, or melded abstractly with other foreign objects.

I made my way back into the house and started to pick up some fallen books. When I had finished I started on other things that had plunged to the floor. I was just about finished when I heard movement from within the basement. I stilled for a moment, making sure it was just Liz and Edward down there before going back to work.

Before long, heavy, clumsy footsteps came clomping up the stairs. By the sound the small feet made against the wooded stairs and the quick breaths I could tell it was Edward. When he opened the door of the cellar he stretched and yawned in the doorway, before shutting it almost all the way and joining me where I now sat; on the back porch observing the beautiful rainbow above my head.

He sat beside me, yet a few feet away. He felt strange around me, I could tell, by the way he acted. Edward knew I was different; I wasn't going to _lie_ to him, and so he knew that I wasn't exactly human. He'd felt my chilled skin, witnessed my varying eyes, my mood swings, how strong and quick I was… His instincts told him I was dangerous, but his mother told him I was safe. A child can't argue with either, so what was he to do?

"It's really pretty, isn't it?" Edward asked tentatively.

"Yes, it certainly is." Testing his tolerance, I took it one step further. "Do you know that I can see an extra color in that rainbow?"

His eyes narrowed in bewilderment that he quickly tried to hide.

"Really? What does it look like?"

Now it was my turn to be puzzled. How could one explain a color that the inquirer could not see?

"Well, it's… sort of like a mix of orange and blue, and a little pink, but it's not the least bit brown. Does that make sense?" Edward nodded slowly, lost in thought.

He sat there looking into the sky then asked another question that took me by surprise.

"Where did you used to live? You never talk about where you're from."

I thought about how to answer this inquiry for a moment, wondering how much to say. _The truth, _I decided.

"I was born… a long time ago. In Salem, Massachusetts."

"How long ago? You don't look that old." Edward's curiosity never ceased to amaze. I looked right at him and him at me. He seemed much older than nine.

"Well, I'm _very_ old. Have you learned about the Salem Witch trials?"

"A little."

"Well, I was 13 when they began. My father was accused of witchcraft, and my mother had already passed away. When my father was…laid to rest, I'd nowhere to go, so I ran away to my grandparents' house." I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, trying to see if I had told him too much. Edward just sat there, staring into the now rainbow-less sky, lost in thought yet again.

I heard Liz stir in the cellar, and stood up slowly. I walked back into the house to greet her as she stared at what used to be her lovely yard.

* * *

"Hey, Liz, I'll make junior's lunch for today!" I shouted through the house.

"Okay," came her scrambled reply. "Thank you so much!"

It had been a week since the storm. There had been a funnel cloud, but it had not actually touched down. Today was Monday, and Elizabeth was running late for her shift at the mayor's office. She'd gotten promoted to a full time receptionist about two years ago, but didn't get paid much, so I'd offered to get a job. We had not wanted me to get one before, because of the risk to any human I was near. But ever since I had met that strange golden-eyed vampire and converted to his ways, I felt more in control, and for longer. I'd searched for him again, but to no avail.

So I'd gotten a job, and it was perfect for me. I was a history teacher at the nearby high school, which was wonderful, because I had firsthand experience of much of my teachings. Another great thing about my job is that I could use my gift to make the students remember the lesson, or even plant a fake lesson into their head's so we had more time to do the fun stuff. I'd been teaching for a year and a half, and all my students had left with A's and a love of history.

So that day I did my Liz a favor and made Edward his lunch. He could have done it easily, but he was running late too. Like he did every morning.

"Hey, Everett, you made me lunch?" Edward crashed into the room with his book bag and a messy mop of hair.

"Whoa, there, partner, you need to do something with your hair," I chided as I handed him his lunch. I grabbed a comb and ran it through his hair quickly but efficiently. Edward squirmed in protest. He probably didn't like me that close to him. I made sure he was ready, then sent him out the door.

"Good-bye, Liz!" I shouted into the house as I stepped outside. I heard a quick "Have a good day!" from Elizabeth before began walking off to work, excited to finally have a good use for my gift.

* * *

When I returned home, I checked the mail. There were some bills, an invitation to a birthday party for Edward, and another letter at the way back of the mail slot. I reached to get it, and when I pulled it out… it was addressed to me. There was no return address, or even my address, so it must have been hand delivered.

I opened it there and then, wondering who would have sent me something besides the school. I didn't know anybody else well enough to get a letter from them…

My bloodless veins ran cold when I opened the envelope and a rush of smells hit my nose. I knew immediately who it was from scent alone. In big, long, curving strokes, the letter read:

* * *

**Cliffy! Oh no! What's gonna happen next?**

**We just watched the Crucible in my English class, so I had to have the witch trials in here. That movie is really sad :( But don't be mad at the real Abigail if you watch it, because in reality she was only 11 and there was no affair. But those little girls were still stupid. I almost wanted to tear my hair out when John's (was that his name?) wife said he didn't cheat on her and he did and—**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! THAT MOVIE MAKES ME SOOOOOOOOO ANGRY!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!**

***Ahem* Sorry. But, in my defense, it is a very infuriating movie.**

**Reviews motivate me. Last time I updated before five reviews, but this time I'm not gonna, I promise you that. **

**Five reviews. No less.**

**Your Pal,**

**ll SuperOreoMan ll**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last we saw our Hero he had just recieved a letter...** **_in the mail! _**

**What will happen next? Read on to find out!**

**Dedicated to all the reviewers that keep me writing. Thanks, guys!**

**Enjoy!**

_It has come to our attention that you have made a human aware of our presence. They are now a potential threat, and must be eliminated. We hope you will make this an easy task and not do anything rash. We have also observed that you have an unusual ability, one that would be welcome should you choose to join the Volturi Guard. We may even spare your human if you wish to join us. A fair deal, do you agree?  
Here's hoping to see you in Volterra,  
__Aro_

Had I been human I would have sunk to my knees in despair. As it was, I did not breathe for a whole six minutes and just stared at this cursed letter. I had once visited the Volturi, but did not let on that I had a gift. Luckily for me, their talent-hunter was busy seeking out another vampire at this time and was not there to blow my cover.

How had they discovered my ability and my Elizabeth? I hadn't come across another vampire since the fair-haired one that caused me to convert. I couldn't let them find Edward and Elizabeth. We'd have to go into hiding. They may find us eventually, but it would be worth a try.

"Everett? Are you alright?" My Liz had come out to check on me; I must have been standing outside for at least ten minutes.

"Hmm?" I was too busy contemplating to hear what she'd said, an unusual thing for a vampire. She looked at me worriedly before repeating what she'd said. I wondered how to answer this. I'd mentioned the Volturi to her before, but she must have thought of them as the police of the vampires, rather than what they really were; tormentors who used cruelty and blackmail to get what they wanted.

"We need to talk," was all I could say at the moment.

* * *

I had told Elizabeth everything. She agreed that we needed to leave, but was unhappy about it. Edward had grown up here, as had she and her parents. But we had to leave; somewhere far away and crowded, so the Volturi would never find us.

"W-we're leaving? Why? All my friends live in Forks!" Edward had complained when we first told him.

"Yes, but, Everett and I need better jobs if we're going to make it, and Forks just doesn't have any openings. It's just too small a town," Liz had tried to explain the fake reason for our moving.

"But, he just got a job, and you have a full-time job now!"

At this, Liz had knelt to look him in the eyes kindly. Edward was just to dang intelligent!

"There are other reasons we're leaving, but you're too young to understand. I'll tell you when you're older, promise."

The glum nine-year old had nodded sadly and we all began to pack. I was surprised he had not defended his youth.

We decided to go to Chicago; one of the US's largest cities and halfway across the country. In other words, it was the perfect hiding place.

I went on a last hunting trip to quench my thirst before the long train ride to Chicago. I was searching for wolf, because they were my second favorite after snow leopard, and there was an overpopulation of them. I began my search pretty close to Forks, because I was afraid to leave my family for too long. In the dense wooded area by the ocean and on the edge of some Indian reserve, I came across a strange scent.

It was heavy and musky, like a bear, dog or wolf, and seemed quite broad due to the size of the trail. This was not the first time I'd smelled this odd aroma, and yet I had never come across the animal that left it. I had first scented it about a year after I had moved in with Liz full-time.

As I drifted further into the woods, the peculiar trail crossed with a human trail and disappeared, though the human's didn't smell the least bit appetizing. I thought happily that maybe I was getting over my thirst for human blood.

I tried to track the unusual scent further, but to no avail. I wondered if maybe the human had killed it, or captured it. Whatever it was, _I _would certainly never find out, for we were moving the very next day.

* * *

The year following our move went by in a flash; Elizabeth and I applying for new jobs, finding an affordable place to live, getting to know people, and getting Edward enrolled in a new school.

I was getting tired often, because all I seemed to be doing was altering people's memories. I had to make sure people saw me as a normal human, I had to make sure nobody figured out or asked where we were from, I had to have imaginary people recommend Liz and myself to employers. It felt dishonest of me, and I disliked getting into people's heads to do what I liked, but I had no real choice. Every new family we met had to have their memories of uneasiness or suspicion changed. But eventually, we were all settled in, and Edward, now 10-and-a-half years old, had made plenty of new friends. He still wrote to one of his closest friends back home, a small girl named Tanya that had always seemed to be more interested in Edward than he was in her, but even that was beginning to slow. He was adjusting very well.

I did not hear from the Volturi again, but that didn't mean much. They could sometimes take years to make a trip or decision, so I was always on my guard. I trusted no vampires I saw, and told them nothing of my humans or hunting habits.

I only came across two other vampires that year, two nomads just passing through. I did not believe their story at first, for they had a suspicious attire. They both wore no shoes and no reasonable garments; just random, mismatching articles of clothing they claimed they attained from their various victims. The female had a tangled mess of red hair with twigs and other debris lodged in it, and the male a blond mat of hair that he was considering putting up to keep it out of his face. Both had bright red eyes, a sign I now incorporated with danger for my family. When we met I had tried to keep my hysteria down, for I had been sure they were part of the Volturi.

"Hello," they rose from their defensive stance when they saw I meant no harm. As did I.

"Hello," the male responded cautiously, obviously as untrusting of me. "Is this your territory? We're just passing through."

There had then been an uncomfortable pause, during which I scoured their minds for any ill will to my family. When I found none, I trusted them more and we talked about our human lives and such. They told me their names, James and Victoria, and told me that there was another of them, their leader, Laurent, and they were on their way to Quebec to meet him.

After some time, we bid our farewells, and departed. It was nice to come across a non-hostile vampire to discuss the changing world with and such. They seemed nice. Maybe a bit violent, but as long as it was not towards Edward or Elizabeth I suppose there wasn't much I could do. **(A/N: Notice how it all depends on the situation. Since they were not threatening his family, Everett liked them. Hey, even evil people have friends, and I'm sure some of them are very nice, like Everett.) **

And so life went on. Liz got a new job as a secretary again, only this time for a lawyer firm, and I became a college professor, teaching History. We made good money, and had a nice quality of life. And I saw no sign that the Volturi were coming at all.

Life was good.

* * *

**I decided to be nice and give you guys another chapter, even though one person reviewing twice does **_**not **_**count as two reviews. And was it just me, or did this chapter stink as much as I think it did? As I said before, I'm not so into this story right now.**

**This story only has three or four more chapters left, but I'm thinking about extending it to maybe a few more… but those would only be family life and stuff. Yay or nay? Tell me if you like that idea or not in a review. **

**Maybe one could be about how Everett and Elizabeth met…? **_**I **_**know how it happens already, cuz it's in my****head. So if _you_ wanna know… you're gonna have to TELL ME IN A REVIEW!!! **

**I WON'T DO IT IF YOU DON'T REVIEW IT!!! Hehe, kinda catchy. **

**Please review!**

**Your Pal,**

**ll SuperOreoMan ll**

_

* * *

_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long, folks!**

**Tried to post this several times, but the site wouldn't let me, so sorry if there's weird format issues. I _tried_ to fix 'em all, but...**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Elizabeth POV**

"Here, take mine first!" my twelve-year-old son—who'd be turning thirteen in about a month—shouted, shoving a package wrapped in bright paper towards me.

I smiled at him, took it, and opened it. It was a square box with sides about one foot long each. I lifted the lid carefully, and my eyes widened at it's contents.

"Happy birthday!" he said brightly, his green eyes flashing in excitement.

"Thank you so much, Edward! How did you know I wanted these?" I asked as I held up a very nice pair of shoes that I had wanted for awhile, but never gotten around to buying.

"Every time we passed the window, you'd stop to look at them, and always say something about how much you wished you had them," he answered simply. I frowned. I didn't remember ever saying that I wanted them, _out_ _loud_…

"Well, thank you very much. I'll put them on right now."

"Now, Liz, you just _got_ to open mine next," Linda cried from beside me, in her strong southern accent, as I finished up putting my wonderful new shoes on.

I had met her at work; she was one of the actual lawyers, and she'd moved up here from South Carolina. Linda Thorson was the second woman lawyer that the company had ever had, and she was far better than anyone else—man _or _woman—at least in _my _opinion. She'd never lost a case, was extremely intelligent, and was incredibly wealthy, especially for a single woman. Linda knew just how to work the evidence to her side's advantage. She was quite a big gossip, but she was a truly loyal friend. The first time I met her, we instantly clicked, and had since formed a beautiful friendship.

I took the small decorative bag she handed me and opened it very slowly, just to tease my friend who was almost bouncing with excitement. I looked into the bag and gasped.

"_No!" _I cried with shock. "You _didn't!_"

"I did!" Linda cried back. She pulled the three slips of thick, glossy paper out of the bag and waved them in my face. "Three tickets to _Romeo and Juliet_; your favorite! I thought you could take Everett an' Edward, _or_ you could take me an' Theresa for a girls' night out!"

I looked at my two good friends—Theresa and Linda—and we all said "Girls' night, of course!" at the same time, and broke out laughing. Edward gave me a quick hug, and left, realizing that it was girl time now.

Theresa Hale was another good friend of mine. I actually met her on the train when we first moved here, over two years ago. We had smiled and started a conversation—turns out she was moving to Chicago as well—but we didn't become close friends right off the bat. It took a couple of months, but now she was as good of a friend to me as Linda. Theresa was a housewife, and her husband was a banker. They didn't have any children yet, but they were trying. They were a materialistic couple, and her quiet yet crafty nature to get her way sometimes worried me, but her heart was in the right place.

After we'd calmed down, Theresa handed me her gift. It was a long, thin box. I opened it and inside found a beautiful white hat with several blue and green feathers and a flawless peacock feather attached to one side. A purple ribbon was tied all the way around it, and I realized that it would match the dress I'd gotten just perfectly. In fact, Theresa had been with me that day, so she would have known, too.

"Thank you! And I know just what to wear with it. I could even wear it to the play!" I thanked her. She nodded and said that she'd planned it that way. I gave both of my dear friends hugs, and then Theresa and Linda had to go.

I waved until I couldn't see them anymore, then ducked back inside, out of the rather warm night air. It must have been about eight o'clock. Everett came out of his hiding place, and have me a gentle hug. He didn't want to make my friends uncomfortable, which his presence certainly would have done, so he had hidden somewhere in the house. I breathed in his appealing scent, and he breathed in mine. What a wonderful birthday. I told him what Edward, Theresa and Linda had gotten me, and he took a cheerful step away from me.

"And I have something _extra _special for you," Everett said, flashing his flawless, white grin. He took my hand and led me into the small yet comfortable kitchen, where he opened a cupboard and pulled a small wrapped box from one of the highest shelves. The box itself fit easily in the palm of his hand, and Everett fiddled with the shimmering, golden bow that had been carefully tied around the present, not meeting my eyes.

"You didn't have to get me anything," I said softly.

"I know," he replied. "But, I…wanted to."

I expected Everett to hand it over to me and let me open it myself, but instead, he pulled one string of the bow and it slowly undid itself.

"Shouldn't _I _be the one opening it?" I teased, hiding my utter confusion. He just closed his eyes, shook his head slowly, and continued unwrapping the gift. He lifted a flap of the wrapping paper and gave a small tug, and the thin covering fluttered to the floor, unnoticed. Now Everett held a simple, black box, which he promptly removed the top from. He placed the empty container on the table behind him, and I now saw that he was holding a small, black velvet jewelry box. _He shouldn't have spent so much, I wasn't expecting anything from him, _I thought distantly. Everett's golden eyes finally met my gaze, and our eyes locked.

Suddenly, Everett was falling. I knew how strangely graceful vampires were, and I knew that they would definitely _not _be falling unless something was terribly wrong. I flung out my hand to stop him from crashing to the ground, and he quickly jerked away from my extended arm.

_What? _I was absolutely perplexed. Until I saw that Everett hadn't fallen, he was _kneeling_, and my hand had shot out right by his face when I was trying to help him. He was still frozen in place, not breathing.

"I'm sorry!" I whispered as I quickly snatched my hand back, and took a few strides backwards, just for good measure. He just sat where he was, trying not to breath in my scent. I should have been more careful…

"No, _I'm_ sorry," he muttered, an angry look crossing his face. I knew he was upset with himself for wanting my blood so badly, but it still felt like it was my fault.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked suddenly.

"No," Everett responded quickly. "Just give me a moment."

After a few moments, Everett smiled up at me and said, "Alright. I'm ready." Instead of getting to his feet and handing me the present, Everett stayed in a kneeling position. _But maybe it's not for me, _I thought frantically. _That's got to be it._

"Elizabeth. I'm sorry for all the…_strife, _I've put you and Edward through. If it weren't for me, you would still be back in Forks with your family and old friends."

"I wouldn't change a minute of it," I heard myself whisper.

"And still I feel guilty," he replied with a smile. "Although I wouldn't trade it for anything." He took my now clammy hand in his cool one, and my mind was whirling. He wasn't going to…_was _he? "And now I have a very important question for you, Liz."

Oh, Lord, he _was_! "Okay," I stammered. He held out the velvet box, hinges facing him. Gradually, Everett opened the box, and my heart started beating furiously. He wasn't going to ask what I _thought_ he was going to ask, right?

"I want to spend the rest of m—your life with you; if you'll have me," he smiled sadly as he stumbled over 'your life'. "Elizabeth Mason, will you marry me?"

"Of course!" I cried, catching myself before I flung myself into his arms. I was a boiling flood of different emotions; I was scared, happy, excited, uncertain, relieved, fretful, and so many more. I wanted to be with him, but I was afraid of what would happen over the years. I was unsure if it would work out, especially with the vampire version of Royalty hunting us down. I was—

"I love you. So, so much," Everett whispered, suddenly standing very close to me. He took my hand tenderly in his, and began to put the ring on my finger. It was beautiful, and the diamond reminded me ironically of Everett's skin in the sunlight. He hugged me closer to him, and I gratefully leaned into his unwavering chest. I realized that slow tears were streaming from my eyes, and I balled up my fists against his back and cried in happiness.

A thin ray of sunlight escaped the overcast sky and flooded into the small kitchen, illuminating my new ring and Everett's faceted skin, and causing small dots of color to dance across the walls and ceiling as Everett and I moved. His back was to the window, and I was facing it. A sudden movement caught my attention, and my eyes immediately concentrated on it. But as soon as I looked, it was gone in an inhuman flash of color. I gulped, having a light notion as to what it might be.

"Everett," I warned, a shiver making it's way down my spine. "Something's out there."

"What?" he hissed, turning around faster than humanly possible when he caught on to what I meant. His eyes focused on something I couldn't see, and he growled, "Stay in here."

I took a deep breath and prepared to call out for Edward to join me in the kitchen, just in case things got out of hand. Right as I was about to ask him to come, I heard a muffled "Coming!" and then my increasingly handsome son entered the room, wearing his eyeglasses and with a book in one hand.

"Yes, Mom?" Edward asked innocently as he took off his eyeglasses.

"I…didn't call you," I murmured.

"But—I _heard_ you," Edward tried to convince me, a bewildered look crossing his face. "You said you wanted me to come into the kitchen in case things got out of hand."

"Well, I must have spoken without realizing it," I lied. My son had been doing a lot of that lately. It was as if he knew what a person was going to say before they said it.

* * *

**Everett ****POV **

"Everett, something's out there," my Liz whispered as a small tremor ran down her back.

"_What?_" I whipped around, and scented the air, ready for anything. The familiar scent of my own kind flooded my nostrils, and I immediately tensed up even further. I searched outside for anything abnormal, and a slight movement caught my eye. "Stay here," I rumbled as I headed outside and towards the vampire on my lawn.

"Well, look what we have here," a sickeningly sweet voice drawled from my right. I snapped my head in that direction to find a female vampire with long, black hair leaning against my house. Luckily, the sun had gone back behind the clouds, and we were no longer in danger of being caught.

A growl escaped my throat before I could muster a threatening, "What are you doing here?"

"The Volturi sent me," she answered simply and shrugged. My eyes widened, and if I'd had any blood in my veins, it would have run cold. I quickly gained my composure, and in a flash I was in front of her, pinning her against the side of the small house we'd bought when Liz, Edward and I had first moved to Chicago.

"What do they want?" I snarled, shoving her harder into the side of the house.

"What they so obviously explained to you in the letter you received almost three years ago," she daintily replied.

I closed my eyes and searched her aura to see if she was telling the truth. Her name was Clarissa, and she was a nomad, merely doing a favor for the Volturi. She had no special ability for me to worry about. She was very determined to finish her task so she could go back to her life before the Volturi intervened.

Before she even knew what was happening, her eyes glazed over as I swiftly removed the memory of looking for and finding my family, and replaced it with one of her journeying to Canada, and meeting me on the way. I had taught her some new fighting techniques, and she was very grateful to me. Her eyes unglazed, and a smile made her features light up.

"Thanks!" she said gratefully. "These will be useful. I hope I see you again someday." She waved at me, and gracefully turned around to run north.

I let a contented smile spread over my face at her receding form. Even Aro wouldn't be able to sense that I had tampered with her mind. We were safe; for the moment. But this meant that the Volturi hadn't forgotten us, and were still longing to recruit me and kill my family.

After a few moments, I sighed unnecessarily, and headed back inside. The exchange had only taken a few moments, and when I walked inside, I saw Liz and Edward gazing at each other curiously.

* * *

**Elizabeth POV**

Everett walked in right after our strange exchange, and I dismissed Edward immediately, wanting to hear the news. He simply shrugged and returned to his room to read, and I could hear him turning on the radio. I looked back at Everett, and wondered if it was, indeed, the Volturi come to look for us.

"The Volturi sent a vampire to check us out," he began darkly as soon as he was gone, "But I altered her memories and sent her away."

"Well, that's not so bad," I said dismissively, my heart rate slowing as I heard the great news. Just one, and Everett had changed her memories.

"But what if they send someone else later?" he asked.

"Then you can change _their _memories, too."

"I suppose…" Everett stared out the window, as if wary that a horde of vampires would come and attack us. I swallowed as I wondered if the Volturi had that much power.

A sudden, arbitrary thought occurred to me. I'd never really thought about it before, but with Everett's talent, that meant little.

"Everett," I began quietly. "You've modified a lot of memories in the time that I've known you."

"And more before."

"Yes." I wondered how to correctly word this question. "Have you…have you ever modified…_my_…memory?"

Everett was silent for a moment, and just gazed into my eyes. I could almost see the internal debate he was having. He ran his hand over his short, black hair, and let out a big sigh.

"Yeah. I have."

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHA!!! And that's where I shall leave you. You will find out _next _chapter…**

**And I hope you liked the addition of kind-of-excitement to the story…there will be more in the next chapter, only _more _exciting! (which will be up sooner if I get a bunch of reviews ;)**

**So review! Five-year-old Edward's givin' you big, adorable, irresistible puppy-dog eyes cuz he wants you to... How can you say no to _that?_**

**Your Pal,**

**SuperOreoMan**


End file.
